Along for the Ride
by MadamBlack23
Summary: Dom needed Rachel's help. What happens when you pull a ordinary girl into the crossfire of cops, guns, and cars? Will she, the daughter of a president from a big company, be able to survive. Or is she so ordinary? And what if she finds love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Fast Five. **

I sighed as I stared out the small window. All that could be heard was couples complaining and babies whining. I could not say it was a relaxing travel.

"So tiresome." I said to myself as I munched on chips, "what did you do now Dom?"

_Flashback _

"_I need your help, Rachel." Dom's low husky voice asked over the phone. _

"_What?" I replied in confusion, "are you drunk?" _

"_No. I need your help. Get the next flight you can to Rio, Brazil." The phone went dead and all I could hear was silence. _

"_Asshole!" _

_End of Flashback _

"This better be good." I said hotly. When the airplane finally landed and I was walking around the airport looking for who knows what, I found it leaning against a piller.

"Dom." I greeted when I reached him, He was wearing the usual white tank top and black slacks, same shaven head and blue eyes.

"Rachel." He replied. His voice in person made shivers go done my back. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but I was pulled into a hug before I could, "Rachel." He whispered my name into my ear and it only made me cry harder.

"Dom!" I clung onto to him and cried into his shirt.

"It's okay Chipmunk." He whispered while stroking my back.

**Please review! I love reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious. **

"So, Dom, when are you going to tell me why I'm here?" I asked as Dom drove down the crowded streets of Brazil. He glanced at me.

"You'll see soon enough." He said in a serious tone. I couldn't help but feel dread, "don't worry."

"You say not to worry, but that's the only thing that comes to mind." I said laughing humorlessly. When I got no response from Dom, I decided to sit back and try to relax. The warm wind, from the open window, felt nice on my skin. The sea salt from the ocean made my nose tickle. I giggle and heard a laugh from Dom.

"What?" I asked opening my gray-blue eyes to look at him.

"It's just good to have my Chipmunk back." He said glancing at me. I smiled.

"It's good to see you too."

It seemed forever, but finally we arrived at the our destination. It was a warehouse.

"Nice place?" I asked looking at Dom.

"Wait till you see the inside." He said walking inside. I follow him down a long tunnel which opened up into a spacious room with pillars holding up the ceiling. In the middle was a stage like platform that had computers on it.

"Wow." What had caught my eye were the two cars sitting perfectly on the side. I walked over to the black 1970 Dodge Charger, "you still driving this?"

"Hmmm." Dom nodded.

"I don't know how it's made it this far with all the stuff you do to it." I said sliding my hand across the hood. He chuckled. I walked over to the next car and found a 1971 Nissan Skyline C10 GT-R. I whistled, "nice. Who's this?"

"Mine." A males voice said from behind me. I turned and found a tall sandy blonde man. He was standing next to Mia. I let out a squeal of delight and ran over to Mia and capture her in a bone crushing hug.

"Be careful Chipmunk. You can break her easily with your strength." Dom told me as I squeezed the girl close to my chest.

"Yeah" gasp "can't" gasp "breath." Mia said struggling against my gripped.

"Oh! Sorry." I said sheepishly said scratching my head. Mia laughed and hugged me again.

"It's okay Rachel! It's good to see you!" She said holding me at arm's length. I nodded.

"Yeah." I then turned my head and looked at the man standing next to Mia, "who's this."

"Rachel…I would like you to meet Brian O'Conner." She said waving her hand towards the man. He smiled and put out a hand for me to shake. I grabbed it and squeezed. He grimaced.

"Quite a handshake you have there." He said laughing and letting go.

"It shows a firm person." I told him. He nodded. After we sat and talked about simple things like cars and places we've been when Dom decided that it was enough.

"Well let's go for a drive." Dom said suddenly. I gave him a strange look, but followed him to the car. We drove until we reach a place overlooking the ocean.

"What are we doing here Dom?" I asked as I stepped out of the car.

"Were here to talk about a team." Dom said walking to the railing, "first were going to need a chameleon…someone who can blend in…anywhere." I nodded in agreement.

"What else?" Mia asked.

"A fast talker." Dom said.

"I got that." Brian answered smiling as if recalling a memory.

"These guys are going to have a lot of surveillance. We're going to need someone who's good with circuits."

"And with those circuits Reyes is going to have walls were going to need guys to break through walls." Dom told us.

"What else?" I asked.

"Were going to need guys who don't break under pressure."

"You know we have that!" Brian said smiling. I smiled too.

"Most importantly though were going to need cars." Dom said glancing at me. I smiled.

"I have that." I said pulling out my phone. I dialed a number and waited. When someone picked up, I smiled, "Daddy. I'm in Rio and I need fast and well equipped cars."

"Why, sweetie?" He asked in a concerned voice, "you know I don't like you driving cars…not after what happen-."

"I'm not! It's for other people and they just need to borrow them!" I quickly said cutting him off.

"…Okay sweetie. I'll send them to your location, just give me the address." He said.

"I need the address." I said covering the phone.

"849 Paraíso drive." Dom told me. I nodded and repeated what Dom said to my dad.

"Okay sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." I said as I hung up. I turned and found Brian staring at me, "what?"

"Daddy?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes. Daddy." I said. When we got back to the warehouse it was already dark out and I was exhausted, "well I'm going to head to bed. Where's my room?"

"Oh! This way." Mia said walking pass me and into a long hallway. There were doors everywhere in sight and I wondered which one was mine. Finally, she opened one of the doors and I found a very plain room. A bed, desk, and bathroom.

"Thank you." I told her happily. She nodded and left. Walking over to the bed I fell onto it and was in a deep sleep in seconds.


End file.
